


Ain’t No Mountain High Enough

by Malecfan09



Series: Musical Malec Muse [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, No stopping Alec Lightwood, Pining Alec Lightwood, Post-Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, Protective Alec Lightwood, Reunited Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/pseuds/Malecfan09
Summary: A look at the how Alec dealt with Magnus being in Edom, accompanied by a song.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Musical Malec Muse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166129
Comments: 21
Kudos: 17





	Ain’t No Mountain High Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Another song by Diana Ross, written by Simpson and Ashford and released in 1970 – Ain’t No Mountain High Enough. It just seemed to me to describe a part of their story so well. 
> 
> Big thanks to my beta @lilyofwalley who is such a great support and encouraged me to post these ‘song’ fics 💜 check out her fics on AO3 too.
> 
> None of the characters are mine, of course, they belong to the great Cassandra Clare. Any mistakes are mine alone and I own them completely.

**_If you need me_ **

**_Call me_ **

**_No matter where you are_ **

**_No matter how far_ **

**_Just call my name_ **

**_I’ll be there in a hurry_ **

**_On that you can depend and never worry_ **

It all happened so fast. One minute they got engaged and the next minute Magnus was gone. They hadn’t even said goodbye properly. Magnus made a bad joke about runaway husbands and then he was gone, consumed by the flames of Edom, the rift closing behind him. Alec knew that he’d had no choice. Not Magnus. Not his fiancé, who was the most caring, unselfish person Alec had ever met. But it still hurt and he was still a little bit mad at him for sacrificing himself like that. So typically Magnus.

But it didn’t take long for him to stop being mad and to start planning how to get his future husband out of Edom. There _has_ to be a way and he will find it. Magnus will _not_ stay in Edom for long, Alec will see to that. And if he can’t get him out, then _he_ will stay, with Magnus. There is no dimension, no world, no universe in which he and Magnus cannot not be together. Unthinkable. Impossible.

**_You see my love is alive_ **

**_It’s like a seed that only needs the thought of you to grow_ **

**_So if you feel the need for company_ **

**_please my darling let it be me_ **

The task of finding a way to get into Edom is not an easy one. Alec is not sleeping, hardly eating and he’s not sure if his stamina rune will actually work anymore, he has used it almost constantly. Finally Jace is the one who persuades him to have a break and try and sleep for a few hours. Alec agrees on condition that Jace carries on searching through the ancient tomes that litter Magnus’s desk.

Sleep is evasive. Alec’s mind is churning with everything he has read and all the thoughts he has of his rescue plan. His emotions are high too. He misses Magnus so badly, the pain is worse than the worst demon bite he has had. His heart literally aches from the distance that separates them. As he lies in bed, trying to find sleep, his mind drifts to all the little moments that he has shared with his boyfriend, now his fiancé. It wasn’t easy for Alec at the start but the attraction was _always_ there. Whenever he had a spare moment from a mission or his busy days in the office, he was irresistibly pulled towards Magnus. There was no other place he wanted to be than next to his boyfriend, cuddling on the couch or preparing a meal in the kitchen together, portalling to an amazing restaurant somewhere in the world or sitting on the balcony watching the setting sun, spooning in the cocoon of their bed or making love in the shower. The feel of Magnus’s caramel skin under his fingers, the sensations of Magnus’s feathery touch on his body, the _need_ to be close, closer.

**_Ain’t no mountain high enough_ **

**_Ain’t no valley low enough_ **

**_Ain’t no river wide enough_ **

**_To keep you from me_ **

They did it. With the help of Clary’s alliance rune, Izzy’s holy fire, Jace, Meliorn, Simon and Lorenzo they got Magnus out of Edom and managed to destroy the dimension at the same time. They are lying in bed, exhausted by the emotional impact of the rescue and their time apart as well as a seriously catatonic physical reunion. They both agree that was the best sex yet but another trip to Edom, or an equivalent, to relive it, is a definite no. Magnus is still a little teary at the realization of what Alexander has achieved and what Magnus means to him. He is still coming to terms with the depth of Alexander’s love for him. The lengths that he will go to keep them together. There _is_ no mountain high enough, there _is_ no dimension far enough, there _is_ no place secure enough to keep Alec from finding him. The thought settles on Magnus like the softest of blankets, making him feel warm and safe in the endless love that is Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please let me know


End file.
